The Worst Night Of My Life
by RK.PatStew
Summary: Inspirado no filme Hours com Paul Walker, mas com os personagens de Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

–Edward, Edward, amor, hey, meu amor, acorde.

Estava dormindo tranquilamente quando de repente ouço a voz da Bella me chamando, estranho, a voz dela estava fraca, parecia com medo.

–Edward, amor, por favor acorda, a bolsa estourou.

O QUE? A BOLSA O QUE? OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! MINHAS PRINCESAS VÃO NASCER! A BOLSA ESTOUROU! A BOLSOU ESTOUROU!

Na mesma hora acordei e olhei para ela, ela estava sentada na cama meio pálida, seus olhos apesar de demonstrarem medo, estavam com uma felicidade visível.

–Amor, calma, você quer tomar um banho antes de ir pro hospital? – eu perguntei á ela.

–Sim, mas eu estou com medo de cair, minhas pernas estão tremendo, eu não quero perder nossas bebês.

Ela começou a chorar, e meu Deus, ninguém no mundo sabe o quanto eu odeio ver minha Bella chorar. A abracei rapidamente, eu tinha que ficar calmo e passar segurança pra ela, mas como fazer isso quando eu mesmo estava totalmente nervoso?

–Hey, fica calma meu anjo, vai dar tudo certo, nós vamos tomar banho, depois nós vamos para o hospital e quando você menos esperar Nessie e Lizzie estarão aqui com a gente, trazendo mais alegria ainda pra nós dois. Agora respira fundo e vamos. E nunca se esqueça: Eu te amo. – quando terminei de falar dei um beijo em sua testa e me levantei da cama, dando a volta na mesma, fiquei de pé ao seu lado e estendi a mão para ela, assim que pegou ela hesitou em levantar, ainda com medo.

–Amor, promete que não vai me deixar cair?

–Eu prometo, meu anjo, prometo que vou cuidar de vocês três. Venha, não tenha medo.

Assim que ela levantou eu segurei sua cintura com os dois braços do jeito que eu podia, meio de lado, mas ainda assim de um jeito que ela se sentisse segura, afinal de contas abraçar uma barriga com dois bebes com 8 meses completos não é uma tarefa das mais simples.

Fomos andando até o banheiro do nosso quarto, quando entramos a ajudei tirar a minha blusa gigantesca que ela usava e depois a calça, minha também, assim que passei por sua barriga que abrigava meus dois tesouros, dei um beijo de cada lado.

–Segurem as pontas aí, meus amores, deem um descanso pra mamãe e daqui a pouco vocês poderão ver como ela é linda.

Ela deu uma risada, meio tremida e disse, enquanto acariciava sua barriga com as duas mãos:

–Na verdade vocês vão conhecer o papai mais lindo e babão do mundo, o dono da voz que vocês tanto amam.

Eu dei uma risada, entendendo sua piada, ela disse isso, porque as meninas sempre ficavam agitadas quando eu falava com elas, porém quando eu cantava, elas imediatamente ficavam quietinhas. E esse método vinha sendo o único jeito de Bella dormir tranquilamente desde que elas começaram a chutar.

–Resumindo vocês vão conhecer o papai e a mamãe, aqueles que vão amar vocês pra sempre.

Me levantei e nós fomos para o banho. Ajudei ela tomar um banho e eu só passei pela água, não dava tempo de ficar enrolando muito. Voltamos para o quarto e nos trocamos, tudo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos, que tinham a mesma origem: Renesmee Carlie Cullen e Elizabeth Marie Cullen, minhas princesinhas.

O caminho para o hospital foi igualmente silencioso, e apesar de Bella tentar esconder, eu percebi que ela estava com dor, suas lágrimas e caretas á entregavam, sendo assim, peguei uma mão dela, e acelerei mais ainda o carro, o que era meio imprudente devido á tempestade que estava caindo agora, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em fazer o sofrimento dela acabar o mais rápido possível.

Graças á Deus conseguimos chegar ao hospital em 15 minutos, á ajudei sair do carro, ia a pegar no colo, mas então ela disse:

–Deixe de bobeira Edward, olha o meu tamanho, devo estar pesando uns 200 kg, mas eu consigo andar, só preciso que você me ajude.

Bom, que ela estava enorme era verdade, afinal tinha mais duas vidas dentro dela, porém isso não á deixava feia, de jeito nenhum, só a deixava ainda mais linda.

–Mas amor...

–Sem ''mas amor'', por favor tá doendo muito e eu estou começando a ficar estressada, me ajude á entrar, eles devem ter uma cadeira de rodas lá dentro.

–Okay okay, vamos.

A abracei de lado, sustentando boa parte do seu peso, ela andava meio estranho com as pernas meio abetas, deve ser por que ela estava dando a luz, né, Edward idiota?

Quando estávamos chegando na porta do hospital, uma enfermeira nos viu de lá de dentro e veio correndo com uma cadeira de roda. Assim que entramos no hospital a mesma se virou pra mim.

–Bom, nem vou perguntar o que está acontecendo. Mas preciso que o senhor vá até o balcão e preencha a ficha de entrada dela. O que o senhor é dela?

–Ela é minha esposa. E minhas bebes estão nascendo. – somente quando eu disse isso a ficha finalmente caiu total. Minhas mãos começaram á tremer e eu estava ficando tonto.

–Sim, eu percebi que são gêmeos, bom eu vou leva-la para o quarto 1603, assim que terminar pode ir pra lá.

Ignorei o que ela tinha dito, e me abaixei para falar com a minha Bella:

–Amor, eu só vou preencher algumas fichas aqui, e depois ligarei para Allie avisando, assim que terminar eu vou pra lá.

–Vai rápido, por favor, sua presença me acalma e eu não posso ficar nervosa.

–Eu sei, meu amor, prometo que vou o mais rápido que puder. – dei um beijo em sua tesa e me levantei, a enfermeira a levou para o quarto e eu corri para o balcão. Preenchi tudo o que a recepcionista me entregou rapidamente, minha letra nunca havia ficado tão feia. Assim que terminei liguei para minha irmã, e pedi que avisasse meus pais e Emmett, meu irmão, eu queria que os pais de Bella estivessem presentes aqui com a gente, porém eles haviam brigado alguns anos antes e desde então Bella não fala mais com nenhum dos dois.

Praticamente voei até o quarto que a enfermeira havia indicado, a porta estava fechada, assim que abri pude ver minha Bella abrindo os olhos, pelo jeito já tinha tomado algum remédio para as dores, e graças á Deus estava funcionando. Me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei tomando cuidado com os aparelhos ligados á ela, ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

–Oi – ela disse com um sorriso fraco.

–Está melhor?

–Sim, me deram um remédio para as dores e a enfermeira fez um exame, disse que apesar de terem só 8 meses nossas princesas já vão nascer, que minha dilatação já está quase boa, mais meia hora só e estão será a hora de empurrar.

–Mas, elas só tem 8 meses, isso quer dizer que terão que ficar um tempo na incubadora, né?

–Talvez sim, talvez não, elas estão bem grandes já. Talvez tenham que passar apenas uma noite, pelo menos foi isso que a minha médica havia dito.

–Assim eu espero, não vejo a hora de pegá-las no colo.

–Você vai mimá-las até não aguentarem mais, não é?

–Mas é claro que sim, sou um papai babão esqueceu? – ela deu uma risada gostosa e eu não aguentei e a beijei. Assim que nos afastamos colei nossas testas olhando um dentro dos olhos do outro.

–Eu te amo – por incrível que pareça nós dois dissemos juntos.

Assim que terminamos de falar, meu celular tocou era uma mensagem de Alice:

Edward, desculpe, mas não vai dar pra nós irmos, as ruas estão todas fechadas por conta da tempestade, e a polícia não está deixando ninguém sair de casa, pois está vindo um furacão, nada muito diferente do de sempre, mas eles não estão permitindo. Por favor não fique bravo, nós sentimos muito, peça desculpas para Bella. Amanhã assim que amanhecer e as ruas estiverem liberadas nós vamos até aí ver vocês, já que o furacão está previsto para essa madrugada.

Nós amamos vocês. Boa sorte.

Qualquer coisa nos ligue para avisar.

–O que foi, meu amor?

–Era uma mensagem de Alice, eles não estão conseguindo vir por causa da tempestade – eu disse ocultando a parte do furacão, ela não podia ficar nervosa.

–Aahh, entendi, eles só virão amanhã então? – ela perguntou com uma cara triste, era visível que ela precisava da nossa família ali, mas eles não poderiam vir e eu teria que ajuda-la sozinho.

–Sim, meu anjo, mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

Estávamos conversando sobre como nós queríamos que nossas filhas fossem quando eu percebi sua voz dar um quebrada, como se estivesse com dores.

–Amor? Tudo bem?

–Não, está doendo muito, acho que está na hora, chame uma enfermeira por favor.

Rapidamente apertei o botão acima da cabeça dela. 5 segundos depois apareceu a enfermeira que tinha trazido ela para o quarto com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

–Então quer dizer que está na hora das princesas nascerem?

Bela estava com seus olhos fechados, em uma careta de dor mas mesmo assim respondeu:

–Sim, por favor, tire elas agora, está doendo muito.

–Só um minutinho, eu vou chamar a médica que fará o parto.

Assim que a enfermeira fechou a porta Bella começou a gritar de dor, e eu fiquei totalmente perdido e apavorado.

–Amor?

–EDWARD, TIRE ELAS DE DENTRO DE MIM AGORA, ESTÁ DOENDO MUITO.

–Amor, desculpe mas eu não sei fazer isso, aguenta só mais um pouquinho a médica já está vindo. – eu disse apertando o botão acima da sua cabeça freneticamente.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – e lá se vai mais um grito. – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – mais um – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – e mais um.

A enfermeira entrou correndo no quarto com a Dr. Kate, que havia acompanhado toda a gravidez, em seu encalço.

–Muito bem, muito bem, vamos colocar essas belezinhas pra fora. Bella quando eu disser você vai ter que empurrar com a maior força que você puder tudo bem?

–Sim, a única coisa que eu quero fazer agora é empurrar.

–Edward, você vai ficar?

Minha vista estava embaçada, meu corpo todo tremendo e eu sentia que estava prestes á desmaiar, mas eu não deixaria Bella sozinha.

–Sim, doutora, eu vou ficar aqui.

–Muito bem então, vamos começar. – ela foi para seu lugar, dando instruções á Bella do que fazer e eu fui para o lado da minha esposa.

–Amor, eu estou aqui com você, vamos lá, traga nossas princesas ao mundo. Eu te amo – eu disse enquanto pegava sua mão e dava um beijo em sua testa.

–Eu também te amo, amor - ela disse com a voz fraca pelo esforço.

Bellla gritando, Kate dizendo o que ela devia fazer e eu quase desmaiando de tanto chorar, assim se passaram os próximos 45 minutos, quando finalmente minhas princesas nasceram, chorando tão alto quanto podiam, era o som mais lindo do mundo. Levaram elas para serem limpas antes que eu pudesse vê-las e assim encostei minha testa na de Bella, ela estava chorando de emoção e eu tenho certeza de que estava igual se não pior.

–Parabéns amor, você foi perfeita, nossas filhas estão aqui com a gente agora. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, mil vezes obrigada. Eu te amo tanto, você não tem noção.

–Eu também te amo, sem você aqui do meu lado, eu não teria conseguido. – a voz dela estava muito fraca, mais baixa que um sussurro.

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos, fomos interrompidos por duas enfermeiras que carregavam dois embrulhinhos rosa, tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam quando me virei para elas.

–Sem querer interromper o momento do casal, mas tem duas menininhas muito fofas aqui querendo conhecer os papais.

Elas entregaram uma á mim e outra á Bella, dizendo que a que estava comigo havia nascido primeiro. Eu olhei para Bella e já sabia o que ela queria dizer, aquela era Renesmee, e a que estava em seu colo era Elizabeth.

Olhei para o bebe em meu colo e foi a visão do paraíso, os cabelos dela eram exatamente da cor do meu e os olhos, que já estavam abertos, eram das cores exatas da minha amada.

–Oi, minha princesa, lembra de mim? Sim, sim, é o papai! Eu te amo, meu anjinho. – disse dando um beijo em seus cabelinhos.

Eu escutava algumas vozes atrás de mim, mas não conseguia me concentrar em outra coisa á não ser minha Renesmee em meus braços. Olhei para o lado e Bella estava igualmente encantada com Elizabeth, que era totalmente o oposto de Renesmee, tinha os cabelos da cor dos de Bella e os olhos da cor dos meus.

Bella se virou pra mim para ver Renesmee, e com certa dificuldade, ela ainda parecia muito fraca, mais pálida que o normal, deu um beijo em Renesmee nos meus braços e disse para as duas:

–Eu amo vocês mais que a minha própria vida, meu amores.

Então a enfermeira me chamou de uma forma urgente na porta do quarto dizendo para eu levar as duas para ela, mas parecia que ela estava escondendo algo. Peguei Lizzie dos braços de Bella e dei um beijo em sua testa.

–Já volto, amor.

Mas antes de eu sair, Bella me segurou com um força que eu achava que ela não tinha, não agora pelo menos, quando parecia tão frágil.

–Promete que se acontecer qualquer coisa comigo, você vai sempre cuidar delas?

QUE?

–Amor, tá doida? Não vai acontecer nada, nós vamos cuidar delas juntos.

–Prometa, Edward!

Eu não queria prometer, algo nos olhos dela estavam me dando arrepios, um medo inexplicável.

–PROMETA, EDWARD!

–Sim, sim eu prometo, mas você sempre estará com a gente, não vai a lugar nenhum.

Então ela deu um sorriso com os olhos fixos em mim com nossas bebes no colo, e aos poucos seu sorriso foi morrendo, e então ela fechou os olhos totalmente e um bip insuportável percorreu a sala.

Só então percebi o que estava acontecendo, MINHA BELLA ESTAVA MORRENDO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! ELA NÃO! POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR! NÃO! NÃO! A BELLA NÃO!


	2. Capitulo 2

Meus olhos estavam embaçados, e eu nem vi quem tirou minhas filhas dos meus braços, só percebi quando estava abraçando o corpo inerte de Bella e gritando.

–BELLA! BELLA! MEU AMOR! POR FAVOR! VOLTA PRA MIM! VOLTA, POR FAVOR, VIDA! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, EU NÃO SEI VIVER SEM VOCÊ! AS NOSSAS BEBÊS PRECISAM DE VOCÊ! AMOR! AMOR! AMOR, POR FAVOR VOLTA! NÃO ME DEIXA! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR! NÃO PODE! NÃO PODE!

Aos poucos minha voz foi ficando mais fraca até eu não ter mais forças, mas quando isso aconteceu eu já estava do lado de fora da sala, pois dois enfermeiros haviam me puxado. Eu estava lutando contra eles, eu precisa ajuda-la, não podia deixa-la sozinha, mas eles eram muito mais fortes que eu além de serem dois.

–EU PRECISO VÊ-LA! EU PRECISO AJUDÁ-LA! ELA NÃO PODE MORRER! MINHA BELLA NÃO PODE MORRER! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Eles me encostaram na parede e eu já não estava mais aguentando, minhas pernas estavam tremulas, meu corpo parecia pesado demais para elas e as lágrimas em meus olhos não me deixavam enxergar nada. Aos poucos meu corpo foi escorregando até que eu fiquei sentado no chão, os braços envolvendo meus joelhos, onde minha cabeça estava apoiada, os espasmos e soluços do choro já haviam me tomado por completo e meu corpo todo tremia agora. MINHA BELLA! MEU AMOR! A RAZÃO DA MINHA VIDA! A MINHA VIDA! O QUE ACONTECEU?! EU PRECISO VÊ-LA! PRECISO OUVIR SUA VOZ DIZENDO QUE ME AMA! PRECISO VER SEUS OLHOS CHEIOS DE BRILHO E ALEGRIA!

–Senhor Cullen? – um dos enfermeiros me chamou, e eu olhei pra ele, em seus olhos estava estampado a pena – olha só, eu vou lá ver como está a sua esposa, okay? Prometo que volto o mais rápido possível, mas preciso que o senhor pare de gritar, afinal aqui é um hospital.

–E-e-eu vo-vou pa-pa-rar! Só diz que minha Bella está bem, por favor.

Ele me olhou sem promessa alguma nos olhos, se virou e foi atrás de informações, eu não percebi mas o outro já tinha ido embora, e eu estava sozinho ali no corredor do hospital. A única coisa que me restava era esperar por notícias, minha esperança tentava me fazer acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, mas o som do bip ecoando na minha cabeça não me deixava acreditar.

Já havia passado mais de meia hora desde que o enfermeiro havia saído atrás de notícias, eu já havia me acalmado um pouco, quer dizer, não exatamente me acalmado, já tinha parado de chorar, e estava na janela do hospital observando a tempestade que acontecia lá fora, estava tudo um caos, do jeito que estava corria o risco de cair a luz, mas graças á Deus os hospitais tem geradores.

–Senhor Cullen? – a voz do enfermeiro me chamou logo atrás de mim.

Rezei para que tudo estivesse bem antes de me virar pra ele, porém sua expressão fez meu mundo começar a desabar, era uma pena maior ainda do que a eu tinha visto antes.

–Sim?

–Bom, eu procurei notícias de suas filhas também, além de sua mulher...

–Por favor, me diz logo!

–Bom, suas filhas estão perfeitas, eu preciso que o senhor vá até o quarto da maternidade em que elas estão para assinar as certidões de nascimentos delas, é o quarto 2102, bom de qualquer jeito isso pode ser feito amanhã, já que elas terão que passar essa noite na incubadora, mas só por precaução já que elas não correm risco de vida, na verdade é só pra elas se acostumarem estar fora da mãe, se isso não for feito pode ter algumas complicações – senti um alivio enorme pelas minhas princesas, apesar de saber que ambas estavam bem, era melhor ainda saber que eu e Bella poderíamos leva-las amanhã mesmo para nossa casa – E bom sobre sua esposa, eu peço que o senhor fique calmo, e lembre-se de não gritar, entendeu? – eu só assenti com a cabeção com medo da sua continuação – bom, durante o pós-parto houveram algumas complicações, e ela teve uma parada cardíaca – segurei minha respiração – e, eu sinto muito mas ela não sobreviveu, os médicos fizeram tudo para ...

A partir daí eu já não estava ouvindo mais nada, meus ouvidos estavam zumbido, meus olhos derramando lágrimas livremente de novo, e se antes meu corpo parecia pesado, agora ele parecia pesar mais de uma tonelada e eu já estava no chão de novo, parecia que um buraco havia sido aberto no meu coração, minha vida parecia não ter mais sentido algum, a dor era imensa, insuportável.

E AGORA? O QUE EU FARIA SEM A MINHA BELLA? O QUE SERIA DE MIM SEM SEU AMOR? COMO EU VIVERIA SEM SEU SORRISO, SEUS OLHOS, SUA PELE MACIA? COMO EU IRIA CRIAR NOSSAS FILHAS SOZINHO? EU NUNCA IRIA SER TÃO BOM QUANTO ELA! POR QUE, DEUS? POR QUE? POR QUE ELA? MINHA BELLA, NÃO PODERIA REALIZAR SEU SONHO DE SER MÃE, MINHA BELLA NÃO IRIA MAIS SORRIR DE MANHÃ! MINHA BELLA NÃO IRIA MAIS TROPEÇAR EM SEUS PRÓPRIOS PÉS E DEPOIS RIR DE SI MESMA! EU NÃO PODERIA MAIS BEIJÁ-LA, ABRAÇÁ-LA, TOCÁ-LA, VER SEUS OLHOS! O QUE SERIA DE MIM SEM OUVIR SUA VOZ DIZENDO QUE ME AMA TODOS OS DIAS? O QUE SERIA DE MIM SEM PODER DIZER A ELA QUE A AMO TODOS OS DIAS E VE-LA FICAR CORADA?

Sinceramente? Eu não sei como eu iria viver, mas eu teria que fazer isso pelas minhas filhas, minhas princesas, que sempre saberiam o quão perfeita sua mãe havia sido, quanto ela as tinha amado. Minha vida a partir de hoje seria somente pra cuidar e amar minhas filhas, nada mais além disso.

De repente senti uma mão reconfortadora em meu ombro, era o enfermeiro que ainda estava lá, eu olhei pra ele e ele disse.

–Eu sinto muito!

–E-e-e-eu po-po-po-posso ve-ve-ve-ve-la?

–Tem certeza de quer vê-la, senhor? – somente assenti com a cabeça – Então venha comigo vou leva-lo até ela.

Ele me ajudou a levantar do chão e eu o segui até o local onde os corpos ficavam, eu não conseguia parar de chorar, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era " Por que a minha Bella?"

O local estava escuro apesar de ser tudo extremamente branco, e a pouca iluminação só deixava tudo pior e mais doloroso. Eram várias macas, uma do lado da outra, com diversos corpos em cima cobertos por lençóis brancos, eu torcia para que ele estivesse errado, para que minha Bella não estivesse ali, aquele lugar não combinava com ela, era tudo muito escuro e triste.

–Me desculpe pelas luzes, é que a tempestade afetou um do geradores de luz, e ainda não foi possível chegarem até aqui para consertá-los, provavelmente só pela manhã conseguirão.

Eu não respondi e continuei o seguindo até que ele parou para ver um corpo em cima de uma maca, olhou pra mim com pena e disse:

–Eu sinto muito. – saiu da sala me deixando ali sozinho com o corpo inerte a minha frente.

E então eu entendi, aquela era minha Bella...

Eu não sabia o que fazer, não queria vê-la ali sem vida, pálida, com os olhos fechados, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que era ela, precisava dizer pela última vez que a amava, e mesmo que ela estivesse fria, que ela não me correspondesse, eu precisava abraça-la pela última vez, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, a forma como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Então, chorando mais do que antes, puxei o lençol que cobria o rosto e minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, era minha Bella. Ela estava pálida e fria. Sem conseguir me conter peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e encostei minha testa na dela.

–Meu amor, por que você foi embora? Por que você me deixou? Eu te amo tanto, eu não sei como vou viver sem você, juro que não sei. Como eu vou cuidar das meninas sozinho? Como? Como nós vamos viver sem você? Não vai embora não, fica aqui comigo, volta pra mim, por favor, por favor! Bebe, por favor! Não me deixa!

Sem conseguir controlar minhas lágrimas que agora praticamente eram uma cachoeira a abracei, eu não sei o que estava fazendo mas eu a abracei com tanta força que eu quase fundi nosso corpo em um só, o que não seria ruim, pelo menos assim ela voltaria a viver.

–Bebe, eu prometo, juro, que vou cuidar das nossas princesas, eu juro que vou cuidar delas melhor do que eu cuidei de você, já que eu falhei com você e agora seu corpo está aqui nos meus braços sem vida alguma. Eu queria tanto ir te encontrar aí no céu, que eu sei que é onde você está agora, afinal você é um anjo, mas eu não posso, eu te prometi que iria cuidar das nossas bebes, e não vou quebrar mais essa promessa, e eu não posso deixa-las sozinhas e desamparadas, mas eu prometo meu anjo, assim que ambas já estiverem crescidas e já não dependerem de mim, eu vou te encontrar, eu sei que vai ser dolorosa a vida sem você, mas eu tenho que fazer isso pelas meninas, por você. Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Mais que tudo, mais que todos, mais que qualquer um pode um dia sequer pensar em amar alguém. Me espere, amor, quando nós menos esperarmos nós estaremos um nos braços do outro.

Levantei a cabeça, seguei seu rosto em minhas mão, beijei primeiro sua testa, depois suas duas bochechas e por fim seu pequeno e delicado nariz. Eu não beijaria seus lábios, não queria ter a sensação de seus lábios frios e duros contra os meus, além do mais, apesar de ser minha Bella, seria doentio.

–Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça!

Ainda hesitando em soltá-la fui até sua mão e peguei a sua aliança do nosso casamento, colocando em meu dedo mindinho, e assim que chegasse em casa pegaria uma corrente de ouro e a penduraria em meu pescoço, ela sempre estaria comigo, onde quer que eu fosse.

–Tchau, meu amor, até breve. – eu não queria deixa-la mas precisava ver minhas meninas.

Meus olhos já ardiam de tanto chorar, e indo até o quarto das minhas princesas, percebi que precisava ligar para minha família para contar o que tinha acontecido, mas não teria forças pra dizer que minha Bella havia morrido. Dói só de pensar imagina se eu falar com minha própria voz? Eu deixaria minhas filhas órfãs, porque a dor iria me dilacerar de dentro para fora. Então seria melhor deixar que eles descobrissem por si mesmos quando chegassem no hospital pela manhã.

Cheguei no quarto onde o enfermeiro me informou que Lizzie e Nessie estariam e antes de entrar respirei fundo, apesar de não entenderem muito bem, não queria que minhas filhas me vissem chorando. Abri a porta do quarto e encarei as duas incubadoras uma do lado da outra que estavam lá dentro. Fui até elas, olhei primeiro pra que estava na esquerda, era Lizzie, depois olhei pra Nessie, elas estavam dormindo. Fiquei no meio das duas e coloquei uma mão em cima de cada incubadora.

–Minhas princesas, eu juro que vou cuidar de vocês. A mamãe não está mais com a gente, mas ela vai estar sempre nos nossos corações, e nos amará pra sempre. Prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra cuidar de vocês tão bem como ela cuidaria. Eu amo vocês, meus anjos.

Fiquei um tempo observando minhas filhas, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, uma enfermeira me avisou que elas só poderiam sair da incubadora pela manhã, por volta das 10 da manhã, então não poderia pegá-las no colo. Quando de repente houve um estrondo muito forte e tudo se apagou, aparelhos, luzes, tudo. Eu entrei em pânico, elas não poderiam ficar sem a ajuda dos aparelhos, minhas filhas precisavam que a energia voltasse, então uma luz bem fraca acendeu no quarto e eu percebi que era das incubadoras, estavam funcionando com as baterias, mas as bateria só tinham 3 horas de duração, se a luz não voltasse logo, ela corriam risco de vida. Logo me desesperei, eu não podia deixar que elas morressem também, peguei meu celular pra ligar para minha irmã, mas estava sem sinal, então olhei pela porta do quarto e vi várias pessoas passando, estavam indo em direção á saída, não eram somente pacientes e acompanhantes, médicos e enfermeiros passavam com crianças no colo, todos correndo o mais de pressa possível. No meio de toda aquela gente, avistei o enfermeiro que havia me ajudado e o parei:

–O que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Deus?

–O hospital está sendo evacuado, a sala de geradores está inundada e não há condições de manter os pacientes aqui.

–Mas e minhas filhas? As incubadoras são portáteis, certo?

–Desculpe, senhor, mas eu acredito que não, mas...

Ele estava me respondendo quando uma pessoa mais pra frente desmaiou e ele foi socorrer a pessoa caída.

–Hey, espera! ME AJUDE! MINHAS FILHAS!

Mas ele me ignorou, assim como todos os outros que passaram, parecia que eu era invisível para todos, voltei correndo para a sala.

–Princesas, papai voltou! Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com vocês, eu prometo. Eu vou dar um jeito, aguentem aí. Já volto.

Quando voltei para o corredor, o mesmo estava totalmente vazio.

–Hey?! Tem alguém aí? Me ajudem! Minhas filhas precisam de ajuda! SOCORRO! Me ajudem pelo amor de Deus.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio do corredor escuro, se o desespero já estava grande antes, agora então, estava mais que gigantesco.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, já não havia sido muita desgraça pra pouco tempo? Eu havia acabado de perder o amor da minha vida e agora perderia minhas filhas também? Não, de jeito nenhum, eu não permitiria isso. Voltei correndo para o quarto que elas estavam e as baterias estavam agora com duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos de duração cada uma, eu teria tempo suficiente para encontrar algo pra eu comer, porque já estava começando a sentir fome, e depois procuraria mais do soro que elas estavam tomando, e então sairia para procurar algo pra carregar as baterias das incubadoras.

Saí correndo pelo hospital gritando por ajuda enquanto procurava uma máquina de lanches, porém, os dois primeiros andares estavam inundados, era impossível descer até lá, subi então até o quarto andar, estava tudo destruído e sem luz, mas lá tinham 3 máquinas, uma de refrigerantes e duas de salgadinhos e chocolates, era o suficiente, eu aguentaria qualquer coisa por elas. Peguei tudo o que podia carregar e com a ajuda de um tipo de cesto que estava jogado ali peguei mais um pouco. Voltei correndo até o quarto e verifiquei as baterias, porém a de Lizzie estava marcando que só restava uma hora e meia de bateira, diferente da de Nessie que estavam duas horas e quinze. DROGA! Além de tudo a bateria estava com defeito.

–Bebes, o papai já volta! Eu amo vocês!

Verifiquei qual o tipo de soro que constava na etiqueta do saquinho e saí correndo, agora procurando pelos soros. No fim do mesmo corredor tinha uma espécie de depósito de soros, procurei o certo, peguei uma certa quantidade e voltei para o quarto checando a quantidade que ainda tinha em cada um dos saquinhos, estavam com menos da metade, daqui a pouco teria que trocar, não deveria ser difícil, já havia visto as enfermeiras fazer aquilo diversas vezes. Eu iria conseguir. Chequei as baterias e a de Lizzie já acusava apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, porém eu estava exausto de correr pra cima e pra baixo, me sentei no sofá que tinha de frente ás incubadoras, e peguei uma coca para repor as energias, enquanto conversava com as minhas bebes.

–Tá quentinho aí, meus amores? Eu espero que sim, porque aqui fora está congelando. – e não era mentira, estava muito frio ali – Mas o papai não vai desistir, vocês vão fica aí até de manhã, a médica disse que vocês teriam que ficar e vocês vão ficar, eu prometo. Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu amo e preciso de vocês, não é? Talvez um dia quando vocês estiverem maiores, vocês entendam. – e as lágrimas já estavam descendo novamente. – A mamãe não está aqui, mas a culpa não é de vocês, nós dois daríamos a vida por vocês e foi isso que ela fez, tenho certeza de que ela não se arrepende, e se fosse eu no lugar dela faria a mesma coisa, por vocês três. Me perdoem por não ter salvado a mamãe, eu juro que eu queria ter ajudado ela, mas eu não podia fazer nada, talvez se eu não tivesse prometido que cuidaria de vocês ela teria lutado para poder cuidar de vocês, mas então eu estaria mentindo pra ela, não poderia dizer que não cuidaria de vocês, não podia mentir pra ela. E se ela morresse e eu não tivesse prometido eu me sentiria culpado pro resto da vida. – respirei fundo - Bom, agora eu tenho que ir procurar um jeito de carregar essas baterias, já volto, e quando eu voltar, eu prometo que mostro uma foto da mamãe pra vocês, ela era tão linda, e vocês são iguaizinhas á ela, perfeitas!

Dei uma última olhada nelas pelo vidro da incubadora, e nas baterias, a de Lizzie já acusava trinta minutos e a de Nessie uma hora e quarenta. Saí pela porta e fui passando de porta em porta para verificar se não tinha um carregador manual, estava já no último andar, totalmente desesperador, quando vi um carregador á manivela, escondido no fundo da primeira sala do andar. ISSO! MUITO BOM, ISSO SERVIRIA, FINALMENTE ALGO DE BOM ACONTECEU!

Peguei o equipamento, era meio pesado, mas eu daria um jeito de levar até o quarto das meninas. Com muito esforço, desci do sexto andar até o terceiro onde era o quarto com o equipamento. Quando estava chegando no quarto, ouvi um bip alto e insuportável, parecido com o que ouvi quando Bella estava na sala de parto. NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! ESSA AGORA NÃO! MINHAS FILHAS! Saí arrastando o equipamento com uma força que eu não sei de onde eu tirei e cheguei até a sala, a incubadora que Lizzie ocupava estava com a luz bem fraca e o monitor indicava que a bateria duraria apenas mais trinta segundos. Desesperadamente procurei o local para conectar o carregador e o liguei assim que as luzes se apagaram, girei a manivela o mais rápido que eu pude, mas não acusava nada, o monitor e a incubadora continuavam apagados, girei mais vezes, e então se acendeu a mesma luz fraca na incubadora e o monitor acendeu as suas luzes, anunciando que estava tudo bem com Lizzie. Caí sentado ao lado do carregador, encarando o monitor. A bateria acusava que tinha mais trinta minutos de duração, mas como estava com defeito, não poderia confiar, teria que ficar de olho a noite toda.

–UFFAA! LIZZIE, PRINCESA DO PAPAI, NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO! EU QUASE TIVE UM ATAQUE AQUI! – me levantei e fiquei entre elas – O papai já vai mostrar a mamãe pra vocês, antes só preciso ligar pra tia Allie, vocês vão conhecer ela quando saírem daí, ela é imã do papai, vocês vão amar ela.

Me levantei do chão e fui para o sofá pegando o celular no bolso, vi a hora é já eram 04:30 da manhã, porém ainda estava sem sinal. DROGA! Eu precisava pedir ajuda pra alguém, precisava das palavras confortadoras da Allie, dos braços acolhedores da mamãe, das piadinhas do Emm e da positividade do papai, mas acima de tudo o que eu queria era os olhos da minha Bella me olhando com amor incondicional. Porém agora eu não teria nenhum desses apoios, teria que ser forte por mim, pela minha família e pelas minhas garotas, e eu seria tudo o que elas precisassem.

Fiquei um tempo sentado encarando as duas incubadoras á minha frente, o sono já estava chegando ao limite, meus olhos pesavam, mas eu não poderia dormir, tinha que cuidar das minhas bebes. Fui acordado dos meus pensamentos quando as máquinas começaram a tocar simultaneamente, fui correndo ver o que era, e constatei que os soros haviam chegado ao seu final.

–Calminha princesas, eu sei, prometi que iria mostrar a mamãe pra vocês, pois vou mostrar agora.

Depois de trocar os soros de cada uma peguei minha carteira que continha duas fotos de Bela dentro, eu tinha diversas no celular, porém não poderia arriscar ficar sem bateria. Coloquei uma foto em cada incubadora na parte de cima do vidro virada para baixo, para que elas vissem, tudo bem que elas estavam com os olhos fechados e dormiam, mas eu precisava disso. Me sentei no meio das duas.

–Essa é a mamãe, meus amores, ela era linda, não? Eu espero que vocês sejam iguaizinhas á ela. Ela era a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, logo que a conheci, eu me apaixonei, foi amor á primeira vista, e depois aos poucos eu aprendi a amar sua personalidade. Me lembro até hoje, nós estávamos na faculdade, o papai fazia publicidade e a mamãe jornalismo, a primeira vez que a vi ela estava correndo pelo campus tentando fugir da chuva que estava caindo, ela então entrou correndo no prédio, eu estava indo á biblioteca, foi então que a vi sentada em uma das mesas, não consegui me segurar e fui até ela me apresentando, depois disso nós saímos algumas vezes, e cada vez mais eu me apaixonava, e eu percebia pelo seus olhos que com ela acontecia o mesmo, depois de um mês saindo praticamente todos os dias, eu a pedi em namoro, os olhos dela brilhavam de uma forma que me deixava sem palavras, era lindo, então nós namoramos até o fim da faculdade e no dia da nossa formatura eu a pedi em casamento, e depois de 6 meses nós estávamos na igreja. Nosso casamento era lindo e nós éramos muito felizes, então após 2 anos do casamento nós descobrimos que vocês estavam á caminho, foi o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida, eu chorei muito, e a mamãe dava risada, enquanto a risada se misturava com as lágrimas. E agora aqui estamos nós. Meus amores, eu sei que a vida sem a mamãe vai ser difícil e triste, mas eu vou cuidar e amar vocês e nós vamos conseguir, nós vamos deixar a mamãe orgulhosa de nós. Eu prometo. – eu nem percebi mas as lágrimas já estavam escorrendo de novo.

Me levantei do chão e resolvi comer alguma coisa, porém ao abrir as embalagens, constatei que estavam todas estragadas, assim como as latas de refrigerante. MERDA! Eu estava com sono e com fome, não podia acontecer isso agora. Mas tudo bem, eu vou aguentar, peguei meu celular e vi que já eram 05:45 hs.

Faltava pouco para que eu pudesse tirar minhas bebes daquelas incubadoras, e naquele exato momento a incubadora de Nessie começou a apitar, a bateria estava em seu fim, apidamente conectei o carregador e girei a manivela, carregou apenas 2 minutos, girei mais um pouco mas não passou dos 2 minutos. ÓTIMO! Aquela bateia também estava com defeito, assim que terminei de carregar a bateria de Nessie, a de Lizzie começou a apitar. E olha só, carregou apenas 2 minutos também. Isso queria dizer que eu teria carregar as baterias a cada 2 minutos.

O tempo foi passando, eu me revezava em admirar minhas filhas, carregar as baterias e tentar falar com alguém.

Eu já estava exausto e com muita fome, a força para girar a manivela estava acabando, meus olhos estavam quase fechando e eu sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Olhei mais uma vez no celular, e graças a Deus já eram 09:50hs, mais 10 minutos, me levantei do sofá em frente as incubadoras para carregar mais uma vez as baterias, mas eu estava tonto, e tropecei em meus próprios pés, conforme cai bati a cabeça com força em algum lugar e meus olhos se fecharam, eu estava quase desmaiando, mas ouvi as bateria apitando, eu tentava me levantar, mas a escuridão não deixava. Já estava entrando em desespero. VAI EDWARD! LEVANTA! SUAS FILHAS PRECISAM DE VOCÊ!

Minha batalha interna para encontrar forças para me levantar já estava entrando no segundo round quando ouvi as duas máquinas fazendo um barulho horrível! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE DEIXEI MINHAS FILHAS MORREREM! DROGA! EU SOU UM IMPRESTÁVEL! INÚTIL! DESCULPA, MEU AMOR, EU NÃO CUIDEI DAS NOSSAS FILHAS! DESCULPEM-ME PRINCESAS, DESCULPEM-ME! Meus olhos mesmo fechados estavam uma cachoeira e eu conseguia ouvir minha voz ao fundo dizendo: NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! Repetidas vezes...


	3. Capitulo 3

–Edward? Edward, meu amor? Hey, neném. Abra os olhos. – eu ouvia a voz da minha Bella me chamando. Eu morri também? – Amor? Edward? Por favor, abra os olhos!

Mesmo com dificuldade consegui abrir os meus olhos, e num rompante estava sentado, meio desorientado olhei em volta e constatei que estava em meu quarto e de Bella. Olhei para o lado, e lá estava ela, linda e GRÁVIDA!

ALÍVIO, foi isso que senti quando a vi. MEU AMOR E MINHAS PRINCESAS ESTAVAM BEM.

–Meu amor! – praticamente pulei em cima dela e a abracei com todas as minhas forças, mas tomando cuidado com a barriga. – Meu amor! Você está bem! Você está viva! Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! – intercalava minhas palavras com beijos por todo o seu rosto, não havia percebido mas eu estava chorando, desci para sua barriga, dando beijos por todos os lados. – Minhas princesas, vocês estão bem! Eu quero muito ver vocês, mas fiquem aí quietinhas, não está na hora de sair ainda! Eu amo vocês, meus anjos.

–Hey, neném, acalme-se! Foi só um pesadelo, quer me contar? – ela dizia enquanto acariciava meu rosto. Olhei pra cima, encarando seus olhos.

–Foi horrível, você tinha morrido no parto das meninas, e depois a luz acabou, e elas tiveram que ficar na incubadora, mas a bateria estava fraca e depois... – eu não tinha forças – e depois eu desmaiei e elas morreram também. Foi horrível, amor! Horrível! Eu não quero ficar sem vocês. Não quero!

–Está tudo bem, meu amor! Venha vamos dormir. – ela se deitou e me puxou para o seu lado.

Me deitei ao seu lado e abracei enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo.

–Amor, amanhã nós podemos ir ao médico? Eu preciso ter certeza de que está tudo bem com vocês.

–Se isso vai fazer você se senti melhor, nós vamos, anjo.

–Obrigada, meu amor! Eu te amo – eu disse levantando a cabeça e a beijando.

–Eu te amo, e nossas princesas também – ela disse assim que nos separamos.

–Boa noite, bebe.

–Boa noite, neném.

E aos poucos deixei que a sonolência me tomasse, e dormi tranquilo sabendo que minhas vidas estavam seguras em meus braços.


End file.
